fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Am I a Hero? (Omega Kid)
Am I a Hero? is the third chapter of the first arc of Omega Kid and is the third chapter overall. Synopsis At school the next day, Thomas finds out that Jason and his crew have been permanently excluded from Hallbock after their attack on Gary and knocking him out. He is still unsure about becoming a superhero after Jenna breaking down before and feels that rather than live it out, he should just keep dreaming or maybe write a fanfiction on what would have been his adventures. He's then greeted by the star player of the Hallblock Football team, and most popular guy in school William Richardson, who congratulates Thomas for standing up to Jason. He asks if they want to hang out after school, but Thomas refuses saying he has to pick something up for Jenna, and knows that the area William goes is an infamous place for surprise attacks and doesn't want to get into anymore trouble to upset Jenna. He also runs into Rachael and her friends, Chloe and Sophie Derrick, sisters also on the school Football team and Stella Diana. They also praise Thomas for standing up to Jason before heading to class, even though Thomas still feels down as he didn't really face Jason and was beaten with one hit. After school, while shopping, the place comes under threat from a gunman demanding money from the cashier while holding a little girl hostage. Thomas thinks about running before the gunman notices, then figures this is his second chance and if he doesn't do something the girl or someone else might die. Thomas tries to persuade the gunman out of it, but he just lashes out and knocks Thomas down...not out cold though. With the gunman distracted, Thomas attacks and fights him, before knocking him out with his now nicknamed Omega-Swing. ''After the police are called, Thomas quickly leaves not wanting the attention on him, fearing what Jenna might say. Once he sneaks home, he finds Jenna watching the news and discovers that William was stabbed to death on the way home. The next day, the school hold an assembly for William, and Thomas meets his younger sister Megan Richardson telling her he's there for her if she needs a friend. Coming across Rachael again, he expresses his guilt at not going with William when asked and he might have helped out, Rachael shrugs it off saying it wasn't anybody's fault other than those who did it. Thomas then asks her if he can be her tutor for religious studies which she accepts. At Comic-City with Alex and Stephen, Thomas wonders if there were real superheroes William could have been saved. Alex just says that Thomas couldn't do anything, if he could get knocked out by a bully in one punch he wouldn't stand a chance. But Thomas keeps thinking of the gunman and that it shows he can be a superhero, and that he was ready now. At home that night, he finally puts on the costume for the first time and states that 'the Legend of Omega Kid begins...''' Appearances *Thomas Lanks *William Richardson (1st Appearance) *Rachael Nora *Chloe Derrick (1st Appearance) *Sophie Derrick (1st Appearance) *Stella Diana (1st Appearance) *''Gunman ''(1st Appearance) *Jenna Lanks *Megan Richardson (1st Appearance) *Alex Columbus *Stephen Columbus Notes *Thomas mentions that if he can't be a real superhero, he could write a fanfiction about himself as a superhero. An allusion to the series itself and its author. *Stella is the only girl who doesn't speak to Thomas in this chapter regarding Jason, hinting at her connection with him later on. *The gunman will soon return as the main antagonist of Volume 3, Jack the Ripper. He will also piece together Thomas's identity because of this fight with him. *The first use of the Omega-Swing. *Thomas wears the Omega Kid costume for the first time. External links Omega Kid Chapter 3- Am I a Hero? on Fanfiction.net Category:Fanfiction Category:Superheroes Category:Chapter Category:Omega Kid